1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to the field of multimedia conferencing, and more particularly to the field of role-based media management in a multimedia conferencing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Video conferencing systems are being used in a wide variety of settings to enable effective communication among participants (and audiences) at different geographical sites. Each video conferencing location includes a video camera, a display, a microphone, and a speaker. Each video conferencing location may also be equipped for data collaboration such as file sharing, a collaborative white board, and the like. The media making up a video conference, including audio, video, and data, may be directed through one or more multipoint conference units (“MCU's”) that aggregate media streams from the various participants, and that mix and distribute appropriate streams to the participants and the audience. The system may employ one or more gateways to permit conferences that join participants across data networks and telecommunications networks.
Conventional video conferencing systems can provide a platform for a distributed collaborative environment shared by a number of participants. However, as a significant disadvantage, existing systems do not provide any mechanism for a moderator, or individual participants, to select media based on the media's role in the video conference. In current systems, a media source, such as a video source, an audio source, a computer screen, or a data source, has a logical identifier and a type. However, these identifiers provides very little guidance to a moderator or participant with respect to the nature of the source, and only by examining the stream can a determination of the source's role be made. Even this step may provide no indication of the role intended for the stream by its source. This poses particular difficulty in multi-point video conferences, where any number of media streams may be present, and a participant has no mechanism for discerning the role of each stream.
There remains a need for a multimedia conferencing system that permits management of a multimedia conference based upon the role of media streams.